


В путь

by WTF Hawaii Five-0 2021 (fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018)



Series: Тексты от G до PG-13 WTF Hawaii Five-0 2021 [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Action, Fantasy, M/M, Pre-Relationship, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018/pseuds/WTF%20Hawaii%20Five-0%202021
Summary: Ведьмак Стивен, оказавшись в Туссенте, необычным образом знакомится с рыцарем Дэниелом де Уильямсом и его дочерью.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Тексты от G до PG-13 WTF Hawaii Five-0 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134209
Kudos: 35
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	В путь

Стивен никогда не считал себя романтиком, однако не мог не признать, что Туссент был поистине сказочным местом. Иногда даже слишком. Казалось, ничто не способно омрачить живописность здешних краёв: сплошь и рядом стояли виноградники, усеянные крупными сочными ягодами; под тёплыми солнечными лучами зеленела трава, тонко покачивающаяся от порывов ветерка; небесное полотно играло всеми оттенками лазури, к вечеру окрашиваясь в более глубокие цвета.

И местные, и путешественники, чей путь пролегал через горное королевство, искренне называли Туссент раем. Тем удивительнее было то, какие чертовски опасные создания могли поджидать за каждым холмом.

Один из таких ясных дней, что Стивен исследовал местность верхом на Плотве, разорвал детский отчаянный крик. Остановив лошадь, ведьмак только успел развернуться, как под ноги животному из кустов вылетела девочка в слезах.

— На помощь! Пожалуйста, на помощь!

Выпрыгнув из седла и присев к плачущему ребёнку, Стивен вмиг оказался стиснут в крепких объятиях: тоненькая девчушка так сильно прижалась к нему, что он совершенно опешил. Сперва уткнувшись мокрым лицом в доспех, она быстро опомнилась и, не обращая внимания на текущие слёзы и сопли, затараторила:

— Пожалуйста, мой папа в беде! Вы должны ему помочь!

— Что с твоим отцом? Где он? — мягко взяв девочку за плечи, посмотрел ей в глаза Стивен. К его удивлению, шмыгающий ребёнок не отвёл взгляда в сторону, не испугался нечеловеческой жёлтой радужки. Похоже, волнение об отце заставило её позабыть обо всём — что уж говорить о том, что она бросилась просить подмоги у первого встречного.

Вытянув руку, она дрожащим пальчиком указала направление и окончательно поддалась рыданиям:

— Та-а-а-ам, — завсхлипывала девчушка, вновь прижимаясь к ведьмаку, не знавшему, как себя вести. Обычно в таких ситуациях он пользовался Аксием. Но применять Знак на ребёнке сейчас казалось неправильным. — Та-а-ам монстры-ы-ы…

Последнее стало решающим: ведьмаки старались не вмешиваться в конфликты, однако сражения с чудовищами были их единственным способом заработка. Время утекало сквозь пальцы, и Стивен не был уверен, что к их появлению всё ещё будет кого спасать. Впрочем, хотя бы попытаться стоило — не столько ради потенциальной платы за спасение, сколько ради ребёнка, которого он просто не мог оставить в беде.

Ухватив девочку за талию, он усадил её на Плотву и сам устроился позади. Девчушка на мгновение охнула, затем крепко вцепившись уже в лошадиную гриву. Стивен, удерживая её от падения, направил кобылу в нужную сторону и пустил её в быстрый галоп:

— Держись!

Стальной звон меча и стрёкот твари ведьмак уловил раньше, чем добрался до источника звуков. Медальон задёргался, и Стивен, спрыгнув с кобылы и строго наказав ребёнку оставаться на возвышении, сразу ощутил, как почва рядом с ним вибрирует. В нескольких метрах же в боевой стойке кружил рыцарь в помятых доспехах, а земля вокруг была сильно изрыта.

Сколопендроморф резко вырвался на поверхность, в опасной близости клацнув жвалами, однако рыцарь сумел извернуться. Монстр проворно скрылся обратно, с характерными звуками проделывая в толще земли новые туннели. Его противник, вовлечённый в сражение за свою жизнь, даже не заметил ведьмака, продолжая выжидать появления сколопендроморфа.

Стивен мигом оценил ситуацию: тварь двигалась не слишком прытко и, судя по всему, была ранена, но и рыцарю изрядно досталось. Латы кое-где были погнуты от удара, да и золотистый металл в некоторых местах искорёжен от едкого яда, коим плевались эти особи. Становилось очевидно: от неминуемой гибели мужчину спасли лишь крепкие доспехи, благодаря которым он продержался так долго. Впрочем, настолько же очевидно было и то, что скоро кто-то уступит: схватка явно подходила к развязке.

Будто по заказу, в следующие секунды так и случилось. В очередной раз уклоняясь от удара чудища, рыцарь оступился и не удержал равновесия. Повалившись на спину, он не успевал встать или откатиться в сторону — массивная голова твари, покрытой хитином, резво неслась на него. Стивен рывком бросился вперёд, пользуясь тем, что сколопендроморф отвлечён на другого противника. За мгновение до клацанья мощных жвал ведьмак с силой рубанул в незащищённое место между броневыми пластинками. Тварь истошно взвыла, напоследок брызнув ядом, и с грохотом повалилась на землю. Парой секунд позже отчаянно закричала оставленная с лошадью девочка.

Стивен едва успел кинуться к незнакомцу, прикрыв их обоих Знаком Квен. Рыцарь, в тот момент инстинктивно прикрывший голову руками, теперь с искренним изумлением пялился на крепкую фигуру перед собой.

Сбросив Знак, Стивен обернулся к мужчине и протянул руку, чтобы помочь подняться. Ведьмак стоял к солнцу спиной, однако нечеловеческие глаза даже так заметно блестели янтарным оттенком. Решительно встретив острый взгляд, рыцарь сперва помедлил, но затем принял помощь. В конце концов, они оба прекрасно понимали: только что ведьмак спас ему жизнь.

Неловкое молчание прервала всхлипывающая девчушка, с разбега бросившаяся в объятья к отцу. Она буквально прилипла к нему и не переставала рыдать, и Стивен вдруг почувствовал себя лишним. Рыцарь с каким-то непонятным выражением лица посмотрел на него и затем переключил внимание на ребёнка: скривившись от боли в пострадавших рёбрах, практически упал на колено, чтобы быть с дочкой на одном уровне.

— Грейс, милая, всё хорошо. Мы живы, я здесь, с тобой, — мягко убеждал он и, окинув её беспокойным взглядом, спросил: — Ты не ранена? С тобой всё в порядке?

Вместо ответа Грейс закивала головой, не переставая плакать. Ведьмак отошёл на пару шагов, не желая вмешиваться в личную сцену. Однако рыцарь, немного успокоив дочь, не без труда поднялся на ноги и вместе с ней приблизился к своему спасителю.

Глаза рыцаря, чуть сморщившегося от бившего в лицо солнца, отливали небесной лазурью, и Стивен ненадолго залип.

— Хоть вы не рыцарь, но я обязан поблагодарить вас за то, что пришли на выручку, — церемонно проговорил мужчина, наклонив голову. — Позвольте представиться: моё имя — Дэниел де Уильямс, а эту юную леди зовут Грейс.

— Стивен, — лаконично представился ведьмак и тоже кивнул. Дэниел продолжал изучающе на него смотреть, прижимая дочку к себе. Та исподтишка также с любопытством поглядывала на нового знакомого.

— Я знаю, кто вы, — тише сказал рыцарь, чьи доспехи при детальном рассмотрении выглядели плачевнее, чем казалось сначала. — Признаюсь, был удивлён встретить в таких обстоятельствах человека вашей профессии. Не думал, что ведьмакам не чужды добродетели.

— Как и я не думал, что рыцарь способен привести ребёнка в столь опасное место, — ответил той же монетой Стивен. — Даже если вы спасли её от твари, она могла наткнуться на кого-то менее… — он замялся, поглядев на девочку, и переиначил мысль, — любезного.

— Об этом мы ещё поговорим, — строго взглянул на дочь Дэниел, и Грейс виновато потупила взгляд. — А насчёт твари… Понимаете, моя дочь давно хотела собственными глазами увидеть павлинов. Я бы ни за что не подверг её опасности осознанно и не хотел рисковать, но она очень, очень просила. Каюсь, я поддался на просьбы. Разузнал, что они водятся неподалёку, и решил, что от одной прогулки не случится ничего страшного. Что было после — вы уже знаете.

— Надеюсь, теперь вы вдоволь насмотрелись, — с сарказмом отозвался Стивен, кивнув на изрубленную уродливую тварь.

— Из первых рядов вид был незабываемый, — рассмеялся Дэниел, и ведьмак вдруг ощутил, что тоже хочет улыбнуться. Но сдержался. — Всё-таки я полагаю, вы пришли сюда не только ради благодарности. Мы люди небогатые. Однако жизнь не стоит любой суммы, что бы вы ни назвали.

Дэниел смотрел прямо и уверенно, а в его словах действительно чувствовалась искренность. Таких людей Стивен не встречал давно, даже в Туссенте, и это загадочным образом подкупало. Ведьмачий быт не позволял быть благотворителем: часто приходилось натыкаться на обман или нежелание платить. Но в этот раз требовать платы казалось чуждым, лишним. В конце концов, он сам пришёл на помощь девочке с отцом, тогда-то не задумавшись о деньгах.

— Сперва я должен убедиться, что вы не расстанетесь с жизнями на обратном пути. Вопрос оплаты никуда не убежит.

Пусть Стивен и старался говорить нейтрально, уголки губ Дэниела растянулись в лёгкую улыбку. Грейс почти прекратила шмыгать носом и с затаённым восхищением продолжала глядеть на ведьмака, чей вид обычно отталкивал окружающих. Стивен ощущал себя странно, однако на удивление на своём месте. Словно он знал этих людей не первый день.

Дэниел взял дочку за руку, что-то шепнув ей, отчего Грейс, наконец, захихикала, и снова перевёл глаза на ведьмака.

— Значит, в путь.  



End file.
